generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Annie
Annie is a good friend of Claire Boman. Due to Annie's almost supernatural clumsiness, she had a hard time finding a date for junior prom. Noah persuaded Rex to come to the prom as his "wingman" and take Annie out as well. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" History Operation: Wingman Annie was shown to have a strange clumsiness, causing accidents severe enough to send a person to the hospital. As stated by Noah, every guy she had gone out on a date with had ended up in the hospital or worse. When Annie didn't have a date for the prom, Noah volunteered for Rex to go with her because he knew that Rex was the only person who could survive the night with her. Later on, Annie became of great help, aiding Rex to defeat the large Rabbit E.V.O. Haunted Annie later went on another double date with Noah, Rex, and Claire. First they went to a horror movie called Shout. Rex hoped that the movie would scare the girls and cause Annie to cling to him and Claire to Noah. Instead both Claire and Annie clung to Rex, getting Noah mad at him. Rex and Caesar later rigged a supposedly haunted hotel with advanced technology in order to scare Claire and Annie again. However it's soon discovered that there really is something dangerous in the hotel, but not a ghost, an E.V.O. capable of transforming itself into a colorless cloud of nanites and thus can mimic the symptoms of a haunting. When Rex tried to warn the others he revealed that he rigged the hotel. Claire and Annie angrily began smashing through the hotel in search of the technology discovering a super magnet and a super chiller. However, when the E.V.O. began attacking the group Claire stated that she did an extra credit project on nanites and stated that Caesar's technology would be able to contain the E.V.O. long enough to be cured. At this point Annie once again nearly killed the group with clumsiness, activating the chiller and trapping Claire and Noah in an elevator. Fortunately this did not stop Rex from curing the E.V.O. revealing it to be a black cat. Once the nightmare of a night was over, Claire and Annie stated that while they were angry about being tricked, they managed to have a good time. 2.09, "Haunted" Personality Annie is friendly and outgoing. She tries to be helpful, but her actions usually seem to contribute to her borderline paranormal clumsiness. Annie also has an adventurous side, as she enjoys extreme sports like archery or go-karting. She is also an avid fan of the paranormal. Physical Appearance Annie is a teenage girl with short, blond hair and greenish-blue eyes. When she first appeared, she had a cast around her hand, due to an accident. Rex described her as very cute. Powers and Abilities Annie is a normal human with no powers; however, she seems to have a borderline paranormal clumsiness. Later on, she claimed that she had stopped having bad luck. Annie also appears to be proficient with firearms. She used several Providence weapons with accuracy and skill despite just "randomly pushing buttons". She also is very intelligent, with an impressive knowledge of biology. Relationships Claire Boman Claire and Annie are close friends. It's likely they do a lot of things together since they planned to go on double dates with Rex and Noah twice. It also appears that they go to the same school and they have classes together such as physics and biology. 2.09, "Haunted" Rex Rex was Annie's date to the prom. Due to her clumsiness, Rex was nearly killed on their date. However, her clumsiness later came in handy when she helped Rex to eliminate the Rabbit E.V.O. Even though Rex mentioned that she was cute, he said he would never go out with her again. Despite this, Rex eventually went on another double date with her. Noah Noah and Annie appear to be friends. They go to each other's high school and she's probably aware of his and Claire's crush on one another since they've all been out on double dates. Appearances Season One * 111. "Operation: Wingman" (debut) Season Two * 209. "Haunted" Trivia * Annie is often called "the blonde widow" - which is an allusion to the black widow, a very poisonous female spider which has been known to eat its mates. * Claire is oblivious to Annie's clumsiness, thinking that it was Rex who was causing the bad luck. * Rex was the first man who survived two whole dates with her. * Annie mentioned that she got a cast around her hand after an accident involving texting on a motorcycle on a half-pipe. * Rex doesn't think that Annie should have the cat because Annie is bad luck and so are black cats. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females